the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a dragon. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 In the Forest.... Spitfire caught a large fish that was swimming close to the surface. 16:55, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm lied down on the sand.Skaarsgurd (talk) 09:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Good morning, Payton." Kaida said quietly. She pulled her wings to her sides. 13:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm felt the sun on him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:46, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire streched his wings. 01:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Payton nodded and sat by the shore, sighing. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:28, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire accidentally hit Aurum. 03:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Who wa- Oh, it's just you," Aurum said as he turned his head towards Spitfire. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing sat down and sighed, sitting by the shore. --- Payton blinked and stared off at the sand. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:34, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Er, sorry," Spitfire said to Aurum. "Um, who are you again?" 03:35, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Aurum. Spit... something, right?" ---Argentum landed on the shore. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC) (Lol PG) Waterwings flew into the water, attempting to cool down, she soon crawled out, water pouring off her. --- Payton stood up and walked towards Spitfire and Aurum. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:40, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "It's Spitfire," he replied. 03:40, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I was close," he said. --- "Haven't seen you in a while," Argentum said calmly to Waterwing. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hmm? Oh hey I remember you." She looked up at him after stretching her wings. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:45, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Seafire quietly flew over to the group. 03:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Waterwing, wasn't it?" --- Aurum swung his tail once. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:51, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Payton glanced at Seafire, then greeted her and Spitfire. --- "Yeah, and your Argentum right?" Waterwings raised her tail, wrapping it around her feet. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hello," Seafire replied to Payton. 03:56, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Yes," he replied." --- "Hey," Aurum said to Payton. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "How is everyone?" Payton churred. --- Waterwings nodded and prodded a pebble in the sand. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:00, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Fine, fine," Spitfire replied. 04:02, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Pretty good. You?" Aurum replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:04, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Great." She churred once more, smiling brightly. --- Waterwings wanted to stop the silence. "So how have you been?" DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) It started to rain heavily and the wind quickly picked up. 04:11, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "It's been dec- Did the wind suddenly pick up?" Argentum replied. --- Aurum felt the winds become stronger. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Waterwings let one of her wings out, wind tore through it. She nodded quickly and spoke franticlly. "I think theres a hurricane coming, no wonder why the prey hasn't been acting right." (Deer and what not). DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire nodded. "Um...for huricanes do we get to higher ground? Or was that for tornadoes....." "It was one of them..." Aurum muttered. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I think we should get to lower ground." Said Payton worriedly. ---- Waterwings stared off at the group and motioned Argentum to follow her as she went towards them. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire scaned the area for shelter. 04:26, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Argentum followed with an occasional glide. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:29, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I have a cave near the bottom of the mountain, maybe we could go there." Payton questioned. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Sounds like a good idea to me," Spitfire replied. 04:34, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Aurum merely nodded. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:35, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Payton led them to the cave, that led somewhat underground. "Here, we can stay back here until the storm blows over." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:38, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm went up to Payton.Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:51, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire and Seafire quickly dashed inside the cave. 16:18, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Lava- er whats your name again?" She quickly asked. --- Waterwings sat down and sighed. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 16:44, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Lavastorm" He replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, nice name, I'm Payton, by the way." She churred. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 16:47, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you Payton" Lavastorm replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you too." She responded DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 16:55, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks" said Lavastorm.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:57, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Payton smiled and nodded. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:01, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm smiled back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:10, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Thriz flew in the sky. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:45, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Nikki flew down to say hello.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) The huricane quickly approched land. 15:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm walked further into the cave.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:23, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Payton followed. -- Waterwings started to grow worried. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 18:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm stopped.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:30, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Argentum was near the end of the cave. Aurum stuck his head out for a moment, but quickly pulled it in, falling back. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm went over to Aurum.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:10, September 8, 2013 (UTC) The wind blew louder and louder. Suddenly, an explosion like sound was heard. A rockfall had blocked the entrance to the cave. 03:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) "What the-" Lavastorm said but what cut off by the loud noise.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire tried to move the rocks, but could not. 21:09, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm tried to help Spitfire.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:31, September 28, 2013 (UTC) "We're trapped," said Spitfire, giving up on moving the boulders. 21:41, September 28, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah..."Lavastorm said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:43, September 28, 2013 (UTC) The storm outside had died down enough to where only gentle rain was falling. However, the air in the cave had became stale where the dragons were at. They were running out of oxygen. 21:46, September 28, 2013 (UTC) "Okay we seriously need to move this rock" Lavastorm said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:48, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Seafire moved to teh back of a cave. She held a small fire in her mouth, just bright evnough to were she could see. The cave entrance led into a room half filled with water. She saw strange fish at the bottom. Her fire grew brighter the closer she got to the next room, meaning there was oxygen there, and maybe even an exit. 21:50, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm followed Seafire.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:53, September 28, 2013 (UTC) The rest of the dragons followed. Suddenly, Seafire slipped and fell into the room below. Spitfire spread his wings and dove down to help her. 21:59, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm went to help too.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire helped Seafire onto a small island in the middle of the cavern's lake. 23:09, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm landed on the island with them.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Seafire looked at the water below. Starnge, pale fish swam below. 23:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) "You okay Seafire?" Lavastorm asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:08, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Seafire nodded. 23:22, September 30, 2013 (UTC) "Good" Lavastorm said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:24, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Payton followed the others worriedly. --- Waterwings looked at Argentum for a moment, then followed the others. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:01, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm flew over to Payton.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:12, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Argentum followed Waterwing. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "So how are you so far?" Lavastorm asked Payton.Night 13:14, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "What are you all doing here?" asked a voice. 13:40, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Because of a storm" Lavastorm replied to the voice.Night 12:39, October 13, 2013 (UTC) A small, amphibious dragon padded onto the little stone island. "My parents aren't going to be happy about this..." he said to himself. 01:26, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm looked around.Night 02:01, October 30, 2013 (UTC) "How well can you all swim?" Blaise asked them. 06:08, November 6, 2013 (UTC) "I can swim but I can't swim very well like others" Lavastorm replied.Night 14:56, November 6, 2013 (UTC) " I could help you." Payton offered to Lavastorm. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:39, November 7, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks" Lavastorm said.Night 02:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) "To get out...the nearest exit is over a mile," said Blaise. "It's all underwater, but there are some areas above the waterlevel where you'll be able to breath." 03:54, November 7, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, okay" Lavastrom replied.Night 14:09, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Kaida sat on a floating rock, clutching her most precious scrolls and candles. Her wings were soaked and she couldn't fly, due to how delicate they were. She couldn't swim, for that matter, either. 17:20, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire looked worried. Despite being Seafire's brother, he was a poor swimmer and his bulky wings and muscles were meant for flying. Blasie hopped inside the water and told the others to follow him. 17:48, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm jumped in the water.νύχτα 17:52, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Kaida shifted uncomfortably, biting her lip. "I can't-" 17:56, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm looked at Kaida.νύχτα 05:06, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans